A grab handle in a vehicle is generally known to include a handle structure for a user to grasp during entry to and egress from the vehicle, or to steady the user during vehicle maneuvering. Because the grab handle is located near passenger's head, it is sometimes integrated with a speaker, which is used as a personal speaker. It is known to provide a grab handle which includes a speaker and a microphone on the surface of it for a hands free phone unit of a vehicle. This allows a passenger to communicate with a caller without being heard by the other passenger in the vehicle because the speaker and the microphone are close to the passenger.
However, this speaker may be useful enough for use as a hands free phone unit but for a speaker of an in-vehicle audio system such as CD player, DVD player, radio or as such. If the speaker is installed on the surface of the grab handle, that structure makes it difficult to include a speaker large enough for a passenger to enjoy good sound such as music.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to install a speaker on the grab handle that is large enough without narrowing room between the grab handle and passenger's head.